My Moe Best Friend
by risingfallback
Summary: Kida has accepted that he has the hots for Mikado. But will Mikado accept it? A silly romantic comedy


I should really be working on my kinkmeme fills, but this wouldn't leave me alone. This shouldn't be longer than a two or three shot, hopefully, because I have more than enough to work on. Concrit is always welcome, and hope you enjoy.

_I do not own DRRR!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>That ass.<em>

Kida couldn't help it - who wouldn't stare at an ass like that? If he could, he would watch it all day, even. He ripped his gaze from it to contemplate his hand. If he was right, it would fit perfectly. He rolled his hand into a fist in his lap, trying to ignore the twitching moves it was making. He needed control! He needed to stop - shit, was he staring? Could people tell?

"Izaaaaayaaaa-kun!"

Metal crunched against metal - obnoxious beeps and whistles floated up to the rooftop, followed by a stampede of feet skidding in dirt.

Oh thank god. He let his eyes wonder again. He'd have to leave soon, he needed to memorize every little detail, he told himself. It wasn't like he could stare during class or anything. He'd have to return to penetrating holes in the head of his teacher, and scribbling stupid little notes. He almost wrinkled his nose. Why did they have to be in separate classes?

"Kida-kun?"

_Fuck, dammit, no!_ he cursed. He tore his eyes away, bringing them to focus on a face instead. "Yeah, Mikado-kun?"

Mikado was frowning, even as he chewed the last of his sandwich and tucked the rest of his meal away. "Did you hear anything Sonohara-san just said?"

He furrowed his brow for a second, turning to Anri. She was finishing the last of her meal too, not a crumb or a hair out of place. "I was thinking so much of how beautiful you are, Anri-chan, that I completely spaced! Could you repeat it for me?" He gave her a cheeky grin - Mikado groaned.

Anri didn't so much as blink. She said simply, "I can't walk home with you two today, Kida-kun."

"Why not?"

"Sonohara-san has her reasons."

Kida nodded, tucking his chin in his hands. "Don't want to tell me. I see how it is~ Are you doubling back, Mikado-kun, so you two can go on a love tryst without me? You could just say so!"

Mikado rolled his eyes, but his face still heated up. "Nothing like that!"

"I have some personal things to take care of, Kida-kun. Ryuugamine-kun can still walk with you though."

The bell rang and before he could say much else, they had left him alone.

* * *

><p>He didn't know when he first realized he had the hots for his best friend.<p>

He should have seen it long before he did, but Mikado messed with his head, in a way Saki hadn't. His attraction to her had been simple - she was pretty, she liked him, and she was nice. If the accident hadn't occurred, he probably would have kept dating her. She was familiar and soft but still so different. He could cuddle her and never want to get up. He could kiss her and imagine doing it again. He could say, honestly, that talking to her had been, well, fun!

But he couldn't deny that Mikado, his goofy, clumsy, childhood friend, made his heart speed up in a way that Saki hadn't. Mikado, with those wide blue eyes, Mikado, who preferred to play on the computer than hit on girls, Mikado, whose ass Kida had taken to staring at, and whose very presence made Kida giddy with joy.

That was who he wanted.

It had taken him months to figure out.

_Fuck, no. I can't like Mikado. He's my best friend! He's a guy! He's cute, you know, in a non-gay way, cause he has those blue eyes and a kinda girly ass…no! What the hell, self? Stop picturing his ass! Stop, stop, stop!_

_Okay, so maybe I find him attractive. It's only him, it's not like it's every guy. And besides, it's Mikado, he wouldn't stop being my friend over something like this…right?_

_I don't stand a chance. He likes Anri. Crap, I'm moping…And why wouldn't he like her? She's pretty and smart and cool and calm and can kick ass. And she's a girl~ And Mikado's probably straight, even though he doesn't like hitting on girls and all. He's just shy! And moe, can't forget moe..._

_I have to stop perving on Mikado. It's kinda creepy how often I stare at him….I don't want to be like that Izaya bastard…._

* * *

><p>He propped his head up with his hands. Where was Mikado? The normally punctual boy was running late, and not just late, but <em>fricking<em> late. Kida had been waiting for a full ten minutes! He whipped his phone out of his pocket - he hadn't sent a message or anything. So where was he?

He was just about to double back when he heard, "K-Kida-kun! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Kida turned. Any irritation he had been feeling melted away as he watched Mikado sprint towards him. He labored to breath and his face was caked with sweat. It was kind of pathetic, really.

"No prob." He stowed his phone away. A breathless Mikado was a kinda cute Mikado, he had to admit. Good thing he put his phone away.

Mikado straightened. "Do you want to go the park, get some ice cream?"

Kida lit up. Was Mikado asking him on a date? It sure sounded like a date. He wrapped an arm around Mikado's shoulders, leaning in close to chirp, "Sure, Mi~ka~do!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't a date.<p>

Kida ran his fingers through his hair. Mikado was straight! Kida huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, his hair sticking straight up. He had alienated all of the women in the park already - and Mikado thought it had been accidental! - and the other men in the park didn't interest him.

Not like Mikado.

He watched Mikado stumble over the words to order the ice cream. He couldn't help smiling.

* * *

><p><em>"Kida-kun?"<em>

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's the city like? Is it fun? Is it scary? What do you do there? Do you know your way ar-"_

_"Woah, woah, one question at a time! You came to the right person though! Just let Masaomi Kida tell you all there is to tell you about Ikebukuro!"_

* * *

><p><em>"What are you staring at?"<em>

_"N-nothing!"_

_"Oh, I see~ The power of Anri's eroticism has drawn you in!"_

_"Kida-kun!"_

_"Look at that blush! You could make that into a crayon color. Moe-Mikado Red, it would be called."_

_"It's not funny!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mikado-kun, could you get off the computer? I'm boooooored!"<em>

_"Just a few more minutes, I swear."_

_"You said that an hour ago!"_

* * *

><p>He relaxed. Mikado walked back, hurrying the slightest bit as a bike narrowly missed him.<p>

"Thanks Mikado!"

"No problem."

Mikado settled next to him, a bundle of napkins in hand. Just like Anri, Kida thought, starting to lap at his ice cream. He hummed as he tuned the outside world out.

He knew - theoretically - that he had no chance. Mikado wanted Anri, and Kida encouraged that. Well, if he couldn't have the boy, then Anri should! It was only fair, after all. Mikado liked her, and Kida liked him happy. When he was happy, Mikado would smile and bashfully blush, the epitome of moeness. It worked out either way.

"Kida-kun?"

"Huh?"

Mikado dropped his hand from where it had been waving in front of Kida's face. "I was asking," he said, almost irritatingly, "what you were thinking about. You've been spacing out this entire time."

"Sorry, Mikado~" He crumpled the napkins in his hand into a ball, effortlessly shooting them into the trashcan. Anything but looking at Mikado with ice cream.

The last time had taught him better. He almost winced as he remembered that particular incident.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing for the ears of you, you delicate little virgin~"

Mikado snorted. "Like you're any better than me. You just got turned down by the entire park."

Kida pouted. "They're just playing hard to get, Mikado-kun. Really, it's just that obvious."

Mikado laughed, and Kida couldn't help it - he had to look.

Mikado's face was bright and open, a large smile inviting more jokes. He had finished his ice cream, only a thin sheen of it left on his lips. Kida cleared his throat, for once, unable to say anything. Whatever he had planned on saying wouldn't reach his tongue - he wet his lips instead.

_Why are you so adorable?_

He turned away, ashamed at how his face had started to turn red. He wasn't supposed to blush! That was Mikado's thing, not his. He was super manly Masaomi Kida!

"Let's go to your house."

"My house? Why? There's nothing there to do."

"Let's just go."

"Well, okay…uh, by the way, are you going to fix your hair? Everyone keeps staring at you."

* * *

><p>"Your house is really gross, you know that?"<p>

Mikado kicked off his shoes, and Kida followed suit. "It's the cheapest thing I could find."

Kida raised a brow. "No kiddin'." He surveyed the area. It was still as grungy and broke-down as it had been the last time he'd been there. No matter what Mikado did, Kida knew, the place would still be nasty. It was against the rules to paint the ugly white, cracked walls, and it would take too much money to even attempt to fix the cracks that meandered this way and that. The floor would still creak, and the sink would still leak, and damn it all, it would still be gross and icky.

He'd thought - more than he cared to admit - about inviting Mikado to live with him. It had almost come up several times, but he'd always squashed down the urge to blurt it out. Mikado would never go for it - his pride hinged on living alone and taking care of himself, the only prideful thing he was capable of. So while Kida sneered at the cracking walls and shook his head at the pathetic futon rolled up in the corner, he made sure not to bring it up.

Though, he did allow himself a second to fantasize about the possibility….

"So what do you want to do?" Mikado asked. He was sitting in front of his computer, his head propped up by a single hand. It was very Mikado. "Besides criticize my house, that is."

"We can play on your computer. You're on the thing enough by yourself, time to share~"

Mikado rolled his eyes. "And you spend all your free time hitting on girls."

Kida clutched at his heart. "That wounds me! How dare you insinuate that I only ever hit on girls in my free time! I do lots of things."

"Yeah?" Mikado's dry, skeptical tone and raised brow were nothing new to Kida. "Like what?"

_Like jack off to thoughts of you._ "I go on the computer too. And homework -"

"-Yeah right-"

"-and I hang out with Kadota-san and them and go shopping and hang out with you."

"Okay, okay." Mikado laughed, booting up his computer. His fingers flew across the keys without so much as a glance at them as he entered in his password. His background was a plain dark blue. "But what do you want to do on the computer? I don't have any games or anything."

Kida sat next to Mikado, for once, keeping his personal distance. As much as he would love to hug the boy and squish him to his chest, he wanted to play it cool. Not be so touchy.

_This sucks._

"I dunno. What do you normally do on the computer?"

Mikado gave him a deadpan expression.

"Okay, yeah, stupid question." Kida crossed his legs, jumpy with nerves. Since that startling revelation that he wasn't straight as an arrow, he had avoided being alone with Mikado. He didn't want to tempt the fates, or whatever. But right now…. "Hey, Mikado, can I see your mouse?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, but what are you going to do?"

"You'll see~"

When Mikado handed him the mouse, he quickly clicked on the internet icon. He clicked over to Google, and before Mikado could wrench it from him, he had taken control of the keyboard. His fingers moved faster than ever, the keys clacking as he hammered them down. If he could just do it fast enough...

"Kida-kun? Kida-kun, what are you…?" There was a sharp intake of breath as the page loaded and sound filled the room.

_Oh shit, he turned white! Well, at least it's not red…that would be worse. But he's not saying anything…and he's not moving either. I don't think that's good. No, that can't be good. Crap, why did I do this again? Am I a masochist or something? That would explain a lot really….but why isn't he saying anything?_

"Uh, Mikado-kun? Are you uh, okay?"

Kida started to grimace. Mikado wasn't looking at him - his gaze was trained on the screen, eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. And his hands were knotted in the fabric of his pants, his knuckles turning an interesting shade of pink-white.

He started to reach for the mouse, to close out of the window, to do something to wake Mikado from his semi-coma, but he was stopped by a hand clenching his wrist.

"Mikado-kun?"

_He's kind of scary right now._

"Why?"

Kida felt a sweatdrop gather at the back of his head - or at least, he would have, if he were in a manga. "Ahahaha, you know, I tease! It was just a joke, just a joke! Nothing serious, or anything, hahaha."

_I don't think he's buying it!_

"Why is it gay porn?"

Was it okay to gulp? Mikado was still watching the screen, but his grip on his wrist was tight, keeping him in place. When had his grip gotten that strong? The only thing he ever did was type!

"Ahaha, I just thought it would be funnier…?" He trailed off, biting at his lip.

"Is that the only reason?"

Should he tell? It was the perfect opportunity. If he got turned down, well, at least he tried, right?

In a small voice, the opposite of his normally cocky tone, he said, "No."

He felt, rather than saw, Mikado release him. He cradled his wrist against his chest. It was mottled red.

"Then why?"

_Does I love you count as a reason?_

"I..."

"You what?"

"I, um..."

"Kida-kun!"

"I like you!"


End file.
